


Hot to the Touch

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enby reader, F/M, I missed you sex, M/M, Non binary Reader, Other, Quarantine, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: The curve has flattened enough for Bucky to come back home and you’ve missed him alot.As always, be nice to me I'm delicate.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Non-binary Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Hot to the Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I’m real sick of being quarantined so I sped thru this shit with some Bucky dick. YES THIS IS A QUARANTINE FIC.

Misery. Complete misery and exhaustion. The two of you agreed to quarantine apart. He needed to come and go without getting you in trouble or sick. It wasn't your first choice but you went with it. But he's finally coming back. Months of fucking chaos and uncertainty and he's finally coming back. You got his text when you woke up that morning and waited in the front hall for him essentially all day. You zoned out. It was dark when you checked back in and finally heard the key jingle in the door knob. You shot up just as he stepped inside.  
You both had gotten used to not being anywhere near another person that running straight in for a hug seemed wrong. He set his bag down up against the back of the door, never removing his gaze; eyes soft on you, the fragile creature literally twiddling your thumbs in anxiety.   
"Hey there."

He had cut his hair before he left, but you forgot. You can't believe you forgot. It was weird. This brief instance of thinking of him as a stranger.  
He might've missed you more. Normally you'd be the one directing but he's making all the moves right now. He closes the gap between you and searches your face for something before gently pressing his forehead against yours. You can feel his chest rise and fall in a rhythm you didn't know you missed until right now.   
You reached up wrapping your arms around his neck, over his shoulders, and he pulled your body firmly into his. Burrying your faces in each other's necks. You never really understood what touch starved meant before all this, but feeling this warm beautiful living thing again you're trying to figure out how to fuse together.

He freed himself of your grasp long enough to take off his shoes before returning promptly to freckle kisses across your face.  
"I missed you."  
You pull back slightly to refresh your memory of his face and gently trace a finger along his jaw. The thought jumped into the front your mind suddenly, like it had been laying in wait this whole time. You push him straight back into the wall and hold him there, dragging your hands down his body. You actually might've missed him more; Kissing him hard, serious. Clawing desperately at his clothes not caring how you get them off. You never meant anything more in your life.  
He pulls backing slightly, gasping for air.  
"Woah, easy..."

"Touch me Bucky... Just touch me. Don't stop touching me."  
You nuzzle into him, pleading. He cradles your head in his hand and peppers intentional, wet kisses down your neck, across your chest almost drooling with hunger. You forgot just how warm someone else was. Each touch burning into your skin. You pull backwards suggesting him into the bedroom but apparently there's no time for that. He pulls his shirt up over his head, unbuttoning his pants, and you mirror him. You forgot what his body looked like. Rough, battered. You had to stop asking if he was okay so long ago. But how it makes you feel is so familiar, you'd never forget that.

He slides down your body far enough to bite your chest while hooking his hands behind your knees. Hoisting you up, pressing you into the wall this time, you wrap your legs around his waist.  
He stops.  
"Tell me..."

"I want you inside me."  
He covers your mouth with his, finding your entrance with his cock. He pulls back briefly to watch you feel him. You let your head fall back with a gentle thud against the wall. He hurriedly buries his teeth in your throat and you bury your hands in his hair. Digging, dragging cool metal fingers into the burning flesh of your thigh.  
"Oh Bucky..."  
You feel him moan into your skin and shiver. Each thrust more and more desperate. He definitely missed you more. The intensity in your stomach begins to tighten. You hold his gaze, foreheads pressed together, desperately running your hands all over his body determined to memorise every last detail this time. 

He lets you slide down just few inches, assuredly filling you as much as possible.   
"I missed you so much."

Tears begin to stream down your face. These untethered emotions overwhelming your senses. You aren't far off when he wraps his arms around your hips and drops to his knees. His face buried in your shoulder vibrating from the gutural moans as he begins to thrust almost animalistic into you. You drag your nails into his skin almost certainly leaving a mark as you feel your own skin bruising under his grip.   
Your body goes limp and it feels like you're covered in ice. Soon after you feel his stomach tighten and he falls backwards, still latched on as he spills into you. Shaking and gasping for air he slowly loosens his grip and you fall next to him. The two of you lay there a sweaty, messy, drooling, writhing mess on the floor.   
"Welcome back."


End file.
